


Team Beckett - SGA 11

by moc215 (akikaze13)



Series: CF 2017 [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/moc215
Summary: Fill for the comment-fic prompt "Stargate Multiverse + Any, any, your favorite characters from the other fandom as a gate team."Kate and her team on an alien planet.





	Team Beckett - SGA 11

Kate was tired. Their time was almost up. She looked at her team. "Castle!" she shouted. "Don't you dare touch that!"

Rick looked up, his hand hovering in mid-air, his face a picture of startled innocence. Kate wasn't fooled. "How many times were you told, not to touch local fauna?" he admonished the scientist. "You are a linguist, no botanist."

"And every botanist I know wouldn't touch anything that wasn't cleared before." Javi said. He came closer, followed by Kevin.

"I…" Rick was lost for words. He rubbed his face. "I just wanted to take a closer look." Rick looked at Kate with a pout.

"Since this is a recurring situation, may I propose a solution?"

Kate looked at Javi, raising one eyebrow. She motioned for him to continue.

"I remembered how my sister dealt with my niece while she had chicken-pox as a toddler. And one of the guys at base helped me out." Javi reached into one of the pocket of his vest, pulling something out and handing one part to Kevin. Making eye-contact the men stepped forward in sync, each of them reaching for one of Rick's hands.

"Hey!" Rick protested, but Javi and Kevin were fast. Rick was left with his hands in fingerless, thumbless mittens, tied at his wrists.

Kate allowed herself to grin. "Good job, Esposito. And now let's head back to the gate, before we are overdue."

The team took their usual formation with Ryan at point, followed by Castle then Kate herself with Esposito bringing up the rear. Kate mostly focused on their surroundings but she couldn't help herself and kept stealing glances at their pouting scientist, with his hands in bright pink and purple striped mittens.


End file.
